What If
by bigbad-redwolf
Summary: [Ruby Red Riding Hood/Belle] Ruby e Belle são amigas, mas muitas outras coisas podem estar presentes nessa amizade. Ruby havia se interessado desde do começo de uma maneira além de amizade por Belle e ainda que Belle tenha sentido a mesma coisa... Ela ainda não havia esquecido totalmente seus sentimentos por Mr. Gold.


Quarta-feira, sol forte e radiante, mas com um tempo até um tanto fresco para as condições atuais. Suspiro lentamente para aliviar meus nervos enquanto permaneço observando a porta de entrada da livraria de Storybrooke por alguns segundos. Ela no momento se encontrava fechada, só que diferente da última vez que a encontrei, ela estava sem as tábuas de madeira cobrindo as janelas e tinha um aspecto mais limpo nas paredes.

Ruby não é só uma excelente amiga, ela também é excelente em convencer pessoas (_Principalmente homens_) a fazer o que ela pede e foi assim que a livraria foi arrumada.

Sorri pela lembrança do momento que compartilhei com a mulher em questão, devido todas as risadas e sorrisos que ela me causou. Ruby, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, é a pessoa mais engraçada e bem-humorada que já tive a sorte de conhecer. E ela é tão gentil e criativa que aquece meu coração somente por essa simples lembrança.

Ainda assim... Não é mistério para nenhuma de nós que não é somente uma amizade simples que nos cerca. Não é mistério para o meu coração que eu a acho muito mais atraente do que uma amiga normal acharia a outra. E também não é mistério para mim, que ela se sente atraída por mim da mesma maneira. Todos os olhares, todo o cuidado que ela tem por mim... Traz-me um conforto, mas ao mesmo tempo um conflito.

_Por causa de Rumpelstiltskin._

Se fossemos somente duas mulheres comuns desse mundo, sem toda uma história num mundo mágico para contar e tivéssemos ainda um pouco mais de tempo juntas, é com certeza que posso afirmar que estaríamos tendo vários encontros, trocando mensagens no celular, indo a clubes e nos divertindo, para em seguida trocarmos beijos e acaricias e após um pouco mais tempo de convivência, teríamos nossa... _Primeira vez_. Ela cuidaria de mim e eu cuidaria dela. Iríamos viajar pelo mundo como eu sempre quis e como ela sempre quis também. Iríamos ter aventuras com lêmures e tomar chá gelado com panquecas.

Eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre isso... _Eu realmente quero isso_.

_Mas..._

Toda a minha história com Rumpelstiltskin me impede disso. Além de todas as limitações em que nos encontramos, não podendo mais sair da cidade se não perdemos nossas memórias e quem realmente somos novamente. E eu ainda não o esqueci, _eu ainda o amo_. Mas talvez, só talvez... Com o tempo eu possa amar verdadeiramente Ruby, até mais do que eu o amo agora. Ela tem essa energia positiva tão atraente e alegre, oposta a de Rumpelstiltskin, que normalmente é indiferente e intocável, com alguns momentos de ternura.

Porém ambos têm algo em comum: Magia.

Magia poderosa que podem fazer eles se tornarem maus e destrutivos.

Mas tem muita diferença na "maldade" de cada um. Ruby nunca decidiu ser uma loba. As mortes que ela deve ter causado foram fora do controle dela, além do fato que agora após todo o treinamento rígido que ela está envolvida para controlar novamente o lobo dentro dela, ela não faria mal a uma mosca se ela não tiver a intenção disso na forma de loba.

Entretanto com Rumpelstiltskin é mais complicado... Há vários aspectos da vida dele que não tenho conhecimento, porque ele simplesmente é fechado demais, talvez com razão disso e eu compreendo. Mas algo que percebo sobre ele é que ele sempre tem tudo sob controle, o que ele talvez não tenha tido controle foram às coisas ruins que aconteceram com ele, porém as coisas de ruins que ele causou, ele tinha plena consciência e controle disso. Eu percebo também o quanto ele está tentando mudar por mim, se redimir por mim... Ainda que ele tenha muitas recaídas. E eu aceito isso, eu o perdôo, mas... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em todo o mal que ele deve ter causado há várias pessoas até inocentes... Com todas as intenções disso e ele ainda tem intenções de causar isso. Mas eu reconheço a bondade que há dentro dele ainda no meio de tanta maldade, pois ele ainda pode amar a mim e ao filho dele.

_Ugh!_

Acabo balançando minha cabeça um pouco numa tentativa falha de me livrar de todos esses pensamentos e dúvidas em relação a minha vida amorosa. Talvez eu deva ignorar isso por um tempo... Quem sabe o que o futuro me reserva? Ainda que muitos conflitos nesse meio de vida venham a surgir, tenho certeza absoluta que as coisas vão melhorar... Afinal, para mim, qualquer coisa na minha vida aqui nesse tempo pode vir a ser melhor do que eu já passei.

Não que minha vida no mundo mágico tenha sido muito melhor do que a minha nesse mundo, porque não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre aparento sendo presa... Mas agora é minha chance de tentar encontrar algo que almejo tanto: Liberdade e felicidade. E nada, nem minhas próprias dúvidas e inseguranças, irão me impedir de alcançar isso aqui, nesse exato momento.

E a melhor coisa que posso fazer com essa minha recém liberdade alcançada é fazer algo que realmente gosto, digo,amo. Cuidar de livros e dessa tão bela livraria que tive chance de ter para mim. Graças às duas pessoas mais influentes na minha vida. Pois afinal, eu soube desde já que fora Rumpelstiltskin que improvisará as chaves perdidas de livraria para mim e não posso deixar de isso muito doce.

E assim... Tentando não pensar muito mais do que já pensei, puxei as chaves da porta de entrada da livraria e respirei fundo para em seguida colocar a chave na fechadura e em poucos segundos abri-la e entrar no local.

Não pude deixar de segurar minha surpresa, a livraria estava belíssima_!_

O interior parecia carregar uma quantidade de livros ainda maior do que eu imaginava. Havia no máximo umas nove prateleiras de madeira com livros nos cantos da frente da livraria, fora as outras prateleiras espalhadas pelos outros cantos e os livros perto do balcão da recepção. Preciso ver se todos os livros estarão bem classificados e organizados, e cuidar também do aspecto de cada um deles no meu tempo livro, pois provavelmente muitos deles devem carregar pó de todo o tempo em que não devem terem sido usados. Eu já havia cuidado muito da minha livraria de quando eu ainda vivia como uma princesa e sei como lidar com isso. E sinceramente, eu não consigo pensar em uma atividade mais prazerosa do que cuidar de livros. Todo o conhecimento e emoções por trás de cada página desses livros devem possuir é algo mais mágico quanto qualquer outra magia. Ler livros é minha segunda opção para viajar por todos os mundos possíveis e imagináveis e como sempre tive a vontade de viajar pelo mundo, livros suprimem essa vontade de uma maneira muito especial.

Encontro-me no momento andando lentamente pelo balcão da recepção com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios quando encontro uma nota de papel com meu nome imprensado encostado bem ao lado da caixa registradora. Logo em seguida, abri o papel que era dividido em dois e li atentamente as palavras que ele continha no seu interior:

"Querida Belle, espero que goste da livraria. Tive um pequeno trabalho para concertar a caixa registradora, mas não foi um grande problema para uma pessoa que lida com essas coisinhas malignas todos os dias. Venha mesmo no Granny's quando sentir fome... Ou eu irei até você, poderei sentir sua fome de longe, não subestime meus pressentimentos de lobo. Pode não fazer sentido pra você eu _"sentir sua fome"_, mas você nunca sabe quando irei aparecer onde você estiver com uma cesta de comidas, então fique atenta e se cuide, pequena.

_Com amor, Ruby._"

Meu sorriso acabou aumentando e não consegui conter uma risada incrivelmente feliz, principalmente pelas últimas palavras daquela nota. Também acho tão adorável a maneira como ela tem um olfato excelente, pois eu só consigo pensar no quão legal seria brincar com ela enquanto ela estivesse na forma de lobo. Seria como ter um cachorro grande e fofão e-...

– Percebo que está feliz, minha cara Belle. – Uma voz grave que reconheceria em qualquer lugar viera a me despertar dos meus pensamentos e me fez virar de frente para me encontrar com a segunda pessoa que não sairá dos meus pensamentos.

– Rumpelstiltskin. Olá. O que faz aqui? – Minhas palavras saíram facilmente enquanto o observava. Meu sorriso viera a se tornar um pouco mais sutil do que o meu anterior, mas meus olhos ainda brilhavam ao vê-lo diante de mim com seu terno preto e sua bengala que na minha visão tinha uma aparência um tanto peculiar.

– Bem... Eu queria ver como você está indo e se você gostou de ter recebido a livraria na sua posse. – Podia senti-lo hesitar um tanto enquanto falava, quase como se estivesse tímido somente por estar na minha presença, mas como se ainda fosse muito orgulhoso de admitir isso. Não é tão difícil reparar nas suas próprias motivações e ações, não é tão difícil ler por traz dos seus escudos emocionais.

– Sim, eu... Realmente adorei ter essa chance. Foi você que me deu a chave dela, não é? – Perguntei a ele ao longo em que permanecia com a nota de Ruby em minhas mãos, mas mantinha contato visual com ele, ainda que o mesmo dividia a atenção de seus olhos entre mim e o chão.

– Sim, fui eu. E ainda há um quarto de baixo dela caso precise de algum lugar para dormir. – Ao longo em que ele dizia aquelas palavras, ele manteve o contato visual comigo, porém ao terminá-las, ele abaixará a cabeça novamente causando penteado de seus cabelos sedodos ser levemente alterado.

– Hum... Sim, eu entendo, mas espero que não tenha feito isso com esperança de simplesmente me ter de volta assim tão facilmente. – Retruquei com certa firmeza, mas tentando não ser muito dura.

E após minha retruca, pude perceber a pequena alteração na atitude do homem a minha frente, quando reparei no mesmo começando a dar passos pequenos pela livraria ainda com o apoio constante de sua bengala.

– Eu entendo... Mas não estou fazendo isso com a intenção de tê-la de volta, simplesmente faço isso para demonstrar que me importo com você e gostaria de vê-la bem. – Sua voz não tinha intenção de ser tão dura quanto foi, mas eu podia perceber sua mágoa enquanto falava e isso me fez dar um pequeno sorriso triste de antecipação e com idéias de uma possível interação simples e menos tensa entre nós, o fiz a seguinte pergunta:

– Bem... Então, hum, poderíamos sair, eu e você. Como num encontro, ir ao Granny's, comer alguns hambúrgueres, talvez? Minha forma de agradecimento pelo o que você fez por mim agora. – Gentileza pura e genuína poderia descrever minha voz e minhas intenções. E isso chamou sua atenção. Você fizera contanto visual comigo por mais do que alguns segundos e ainda que não você não tenha me dado um sorriso, só olhando nos meus olhos, eu podia sentir seu contentamento.

– Sim, isso... Seria ótimo. Quando posso encontra-lá?

– Amanhã, às três horas. Não se atrase. – Lhe ofereci um último sorriso antes de virar para entrar no balcão da livraria e antes que eu pudesse virar para entrar lá, pude ver um flash rápido de um pequeno sorriso formado nos seus lábios e em seguida o ouvi dizer.

– Até logo e se cuide, Belle. – E com essas últimas palavras, eu já me encontrava dentro do balcão em questão e você já havia se dirigido para sair do local. Mantive meus olhos para suas costas até você finalmente desparecer da minha vista. E após estar fora da presença do homem que cercava meus pensamentos, senti meu coração afundar com um sentimento ruim de culpa ao sentir ainda a nota da bela mulher que também cercava meus pensamentos em meus dedos.

Eu sei que eu e ela concordamos em sermos somente amigas, mas eu não posso afastar o pensamento de que talvez eu esteja machucando-a dando chances de futuras interações minhas com Rumpelstiltskin. Eu sei que ela não é uma pessoa ciumenta, mas eu somente quero vê-la feliz também...

_Oh._

Eu estou tão perdida.

Aperto a nota de Ruby com ambas mãos contra meu peito. Tentando sentir a essência dela através desse ato.

Eu acho que estarei machucando Rumpelstiltskin também se ele tivesse consciência dos meus sentimentos por Ruby. E admito ter certo medo da reação dele, pois diferente dela, não tenho certeza de que ele seria tão compreensivo com essa situação. Apesar de que se eu pedisse a ele, talvez ele não fizesse nenhum mau diretamente a ela... Eu acho.

_Maus pensamentos, maus pensamentos._

E entre tantos maus pensamentos repetitivos e algumas atividades mais prazerosas envolvendo livros e conhecimento é que se passou o meu primeiro dia de liberdade.


End file.
